Abyss
by Evidence
Summary: Sam's POV as she finally comes to a realization about her relationship with Jack.


Title: Abyss 

Author: Evidence

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Inspired by some great work form the Maple Street gang, I decided to try my own POV story.  Sam is the focal point here.  

The diner reeks of grease.  That's my first thought as I walk in.  Jack goes up to a waitress with a pencil holding her hair to her head.

"Excuse me," he flashes his ID, I copy the movement.  "I'm Special Agent Malone, this is Special Agent Spade.  Is Owen Marshall here?"

"Yeah," the waitress responds, Cathy, her faded name tag reads, "He's in the kitchen.  I'll get him."

She walks off past a jukebox into the once white swinging door.  The jukebox kicks in playing a record.

He's wearing cologne- some new brand.  Its good on him.  Jack rolls his eyes at me as Marshall approaches from the kitchen.  He is scruffy, dirty, and longhaired.  Not really the person you want making your hot turkey sandwich.  His fingernails are filthy, I wonder if he wears gloves when he prepares food.

Jack begins asking questions but my mind wanders.  The song is filling my head.

ILove is in the air

everywhere I turn around

Love is in the air

In every sight and every sound

I don't know if I'm being foolish

I don't know if I'm feeling scared

But I do the feeling

Each and every time you're near/I

The last time Jack and I were together that song was playing on the radio.  We were at a Motel 6.  It was the only radio station on the ancient box situated in the room.  Jack had wanted to dance.  He said something about never having the chance to dance with me.  He held me close, our bodies moving in sync.  I don't know if you would call it dancing it was mostly two people holding on to each other- knowing it was the last time they would be together.

We had stayed friends although lovers no more.  Now I stand here so close but still so far away from him.

I'm not paying attention to my job.  I feel his arm brush mine as shivers go up my spine.  I'm tracing the angle of his face with my eyes lost in the memory of kissing him.

I shouldn't be thinking like this.  He's back with Marie, with his daughters.  We're over, done.  God, there's a teenager missing and I can't concentrate on what our one suspect is saying.  Jack's looking at me- was I suppose to say something?

Jack turns and asks Marshall, "If you never went to her house that night why do we have a witness that can place you there?"

His hand reaches over and touches mine.  He's worried about me. 

Marshall's talking but I don't hear him.  I'm sinking into an abyss of memories.  Jack kissing me.  His hands in my hair.  Our bodies entwined.  What has this man done to me?  I've never felt…

"Sam!" His hand is on my shoulder.  He's staring at me but not in the usual way.  I see concern in his eyes.

Marshall takes the opportunity to bolt.  He runs into the kitchen.  I break finally from my trance and begin after him.  I push open the door.  My eyes follow Marshall's retreating form.  Around the grill, past the deep fryer.  Jack's feet echo behind me.  Light streams into the kitchen.  I pick up speed and reach the door.  

My heart is beating quickly.  My mind is still in a dreamy state.  Gun, I should take out my gun.  Marshall is heading for a car.  White.  Old.  Falling apart.  His?

He opens the door.  Jack is yelling at him to stop.  He's getting in but I'm to him.  I grab the collar of his white t-shirt.  His fist comes out of nowhere and connects with my stomach.  I let go.  Pain seizes me.  A hand is gently pushing me away.  Jack.

Jack grabs Marshall just like I did but slams his head into the steering wheel.

I'm caught off guard.  Jack is not a violent man.

His face is contorted.  He pulls Marshall out of the car.  Marshall's nose is bleeding.

"Jack…" I begin but he cuts me off.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"My nose, you broke my nose." Marshall has tears running down his cheeks.

This isn't good.  Jack's already been raked over the coals for his "bad" decisions.  Now this.  He reacted because I was hurt.  He still cares.

Sirens approach.  A crowd is gathering outside the diner.  We are nowhere closer to finding her.  All I can think about is that Jack must love me.  He is the one man I would be willing to change for. 

We get back in the car.

"You sure he didn't hurt you?" He gently touches where Marshall's fist connected.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure about that?" His eyes bore into me sending my heart aflutter. 

He loves me, I know it now.  And I must…I must love him, too.  I answer honestly.  "No, I'm not okay."  I leave out saying that I won't be okay until I'm back in his arms.

Jack turns on the car.  There is a missing girl to find.

Fin.


End file.
